Kisses
by sashapotter
Summary: JackToshIanto. Such a cute threesome.


**Kisses**

"I can think of so many reasons why it is wrong to kiss you" said Ianto. Jack just looked. "It's not like we haven't done it before." Ianto looked confused, "I think you must be mistaken. I've never ever in my whole life kissed you." "Yes you have" said Jack, "well it was more me kissing you."

"When?" asked Ianto. Jack looked straight at him; "While trying to revive you after Lisa attacked" There was a silence. Ianto just stared at Jack before falling into a chair. "And you never told me?" he asked. Jack shrugged, "Didn't know how to bring it up in a conversation. Couldn't actually say, "Hey Ianto, can you bring me some of your amazing coffee please. I want to drink it before I go to investigate another weevil sighting. Oh and by the way I kissed you so that you would wake up after your Cyber girlfriend attacked you." could I?"

"I guess not" said Ianto as he didn't know what else to say. There was another silence which was broken when Tosh walked in, "Owen's got something to show us." Jack nodded and followed her out. Ianto just behind him.

xxxxxxxxx

After running for their lives again the team returned to the Hub. Tosh and Gwen fell on the couch gasping for breath. Ianto mumbled something about getting coffee for everyone. Owen fell against the wall while Jack picked Tosh up, sat in her place and placed her on his lap. She cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "How did the talk with Ianto go?" she asked. "Not so good." he said sighing. "Awww… poor daring, he didn't listen?" she asked sympathetically.

He shook his head. "Had to tell him about the reviving kiss as well." Tosh said, "Want me to have a word with him." He looked hopefully at her. "Could you?" She smiled, "Sure." She got up and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Owen mumbled something in his sleep while Gwen who was asleep to batted Jack's hand away as he tickled her nose.

Rolling her eyes Tosh walked into the kitchen. Ianto was pouring the coffee into five cups. "I don't think you should make five cups." she said sitting on the counter. "Why's that?" he asked smiling. "Owen and Gwen are already dead to the world. I don't think they'd appreciate it if you wake them up." "I'll keep their cups next to them anyway." She nodded, "Good idea."

They sat in silence for some time as she waited for him to finish pouring the cups. "Jack likes you, you know." she said deciding to get straight to the point instead of beating around the bush. "Does he?" asked Ianto coolly although his ears had pricked up. "Yes he does" she said. "How do you know?" he asked still keeping the cool façade. "I just do" she said "The way he stares at you, talks to you, flirts with you. I must say I am jealous sometimes. I wish I had someone."

She looked sad for a minute and Ianto felt sorry for her. He knew she'd crushed on Owen for so long but he'd never give her the time of day. And then the incident with Mary had affected her as well. He walked over to her and hugged. She smiled and pulled away. "I'm fine" she said. "Sure you are" he said shaking his head. "I am" she insisted.

He grinned at her. She smiled back. "He does like you though. May even love you for all I know." Ianto shook his head, "No Tosh. I can't love him back." She looked at him, "Why not?" "Because it would be wrong. We can't have a relationship. He's my boss. It is wrong on so many levels." Ianto shouted angrily.

Tosh flinched. She could see the frustration written all over his face. She had a good mind to leave now but she'd told Jack that she would talk to Ianto. So taking a deep breath she said, "Do you love him?" He looked at her, "What?" She looked into his eyes. "Do you love him?" "Tosh…" "Yes or no Ianto?" she said. He looked away. "Yes or no?"

"No" he shouted face red. There was a silence as he ran a hand through his hair messing it up. She watched him. A smile came over her face, "You do" she said simply. "No I don't" he insisted. She rolled her eyes, "don't lie to me Ianto."

She got off the counter. "Tell me if I kissed you now that you wouldn't be thinking of him" she said. Swallowing he said, "I wouldn't." standing in front of him she went on tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Prove it." "Alright then." he said.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close and smashed their lips together. She gasped at the force and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. Tosh had never thought kissing Ianto would be this good. Ianto pulled her closer. Her skin felt smooth against his. He put his hand against her cheek. They were so caught up they didn't hear the footsteps outside the door.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I was intruding on a private moment." The voice was cold, harsh and American. Tosh and Ianto pulled away from each other like they were burnt. Jack stood in the doorway. His eyes were cold and dark and clouded with anger. "This isn't what it looks like." said Tosh quickly. "Oh you don't have to explain it to me" said Jack "who am I to know what you do in your spare time."

"Yeah Tosh" said Ianto "you don't need to explain to him. What we do is our private matters." Tosh turned towards him, "Don't even go there Ianto." She turned back towards Jack. "There isn't anything going on between us. I swear!" He just looked at her. "So this is how you help a friend tell someone that he loves him." He asked glaring at her. "I thought you cared about me Tosh." She gave a frustrated yell before saying, "Oh for heaven's sake Jack! Listen to me. I do not feel anything for Ianto."

"So that kiss meant nothing to you?" asked Ianto. Tosh turned towards him surprised. He actually sounded and looked hurt. She wondered if he was still acting. She turned back towards Jack and explained everything to him. "But Tosh" said Ianto when she'd finished explaining, "I didn't think about him at all. I could only think of you."

"That's enough Ianto. You can stop acting now" said Tosh looking at him. He smiled, "But I'm not acting. It's true." Jack looked between them. Tosh looked genuinely surprised which meant that she must be telling the truth. Ianto too looked serious. What was going on?

Ianto walked over towards Tosh. "But you like Jack" she said weakly. Why was his close proximity making her knees go weak? It was just a kiss. But it had felt so good. Ianto reached out and laid a hand on her cheek. "Maybe, maybe not." At this Jack looked at him. "But that kiss made me realise I like you too."

And with that he dipped his head down and kissed her again. She tried to pull away but the kiss was so good she ended up pulling him back to her when he pulled away. Jack stared at them. For some reason he didn't feel jealous anymore. He looked at them. Suddenly getting an idea he walked towards them, he pulled Tosh away.

She looked breathless and flushed and he'd never thought that she'd looked more attractive than now. He pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and it made his head spin. He pulled her closer to him. She was pressed right against him and it felt really good. They continued to kiss and Ianto watched them. He suddenly remembered something.

When they'd pulled back for air he asked, "You love me?" Tosh was too dazed by the double kiss and fell against Jack who turned towards Ianto and nodded. There was a silence broken only by Tosh's gasps. Then Ianto said, "I love you too." Jack smiled and put his hand out.

Ianto grinned and walked towards him and then pressed his lips tightly against Jack's. They kissed and then Ianto said, "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Jack looked at him, "Then why didn't you." "Because I kept telling myself it was wrong." "Does it feel wrong?" asked Jack raising an eyebrow. "No" said Ianto grinning, "It feels great."

Jack laughed. Tosh finally came back to her senses. "Those were two amazing kisses. And one right after the other." "You know" said Jack whispering in her ear causing to shiver, "There's more where that came from." She smiled, "can't wait." Ianto grinned, "You don't have to."

Jack smiled, "I love you both." They replied in the same way. "Well let's go to my room then. We'll be more comfortable there." The other two nodded and with Tosh in the middle they walked out of the kitchen passing Owen and Gwen still asleep.

The tray containing five cups of coffee lay forgotten on the counter in the kitchen.


End file.
